LA HISTORIA DE MIS PADRES
by Lizzy Salvatore-Cooper-Grey
Summary: Isabella Salvatore está a punto de descubrir la verdad sobre su nacimiento y al verdadero amor de su padre Damon. Todos humanos.


**_LA HISTORIA DE MIS PADRES_**

**_ Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._**

Isabella puso otra caja en el suelo ¡_Dios! ¿_Es que nunca terminarían de aparecer tantas cajas? Con cansancio la joven de 17 años se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente perlada en sudor. No ayudaba nada que ese verano la temperatura en Mystic Falls hubiese llegado a límites impensables por arriba de los 30°C y aún menos, que el aire acondicionado hubiese decidido descomponerse para su mala fortuna un par de días antes.

Bella observó con desgana la pila de cajas acumuladas en el fondo del sótano pensando en las mil y un actividades que podría estar realizando con sus amigas si tan solo se hubiese ido a la casa en la playa que poseían los Lockwood. Todos sus amigos del colegio estaban ahí ahora mismo, disfrutando del mar, el sol y la playa mientras ella se había tenido que quedar en la vieja casa ancestral de su familia: la antes llamada Casa de huéspedes Salvatore.

En cambio, la joven había tenido que quedarse a ayudar a su madre a empacar lo que aún quedaba en esa casa; la mudanza llegaría en solo un par de días, tanto sus cosas que ya estaban pulcramente empacadas y cuyo destino seria Whitmore cuando ella se fuera a la universidad, como las de su madre, quien había decidido que vivir completamente sola en semejante mansión era demasiado y había preferido irse a vivir a una casa mucho más pequeña en el centro del pueblo.

Bella sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Caroline, su madre quería vivir en otro lado era para alejarse de los recuerdos, ella misma sentía a veces que podía perderse en la inmensidad de los recuerdos y memorias de su padre que esa casa evocaba.

Su padre. Aun le dolía recordarlo, de hecho Bella intuía que el nombre de su padre le iba a doler toda la vida. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y ¿cómo podría ser diferente? Si siempre había sido su princesa, su adoración. La muerte de su padre hace medio año había devastado a Bella; ella sabía que una parte de ella se había muerto con él el día que lo cremaron; nunca había llorado tanto como el día en que su padre había sufrido un paro cardiaco y los doctores habían sido incapaces de hacer nada por él.

Suspirando la joven trató de evitar caer en la nostalgia y recogiendo su largo cabello en una coleta se dispuso a terminar la tarea que su madre le había encomendado. Bella tomó una de las últimas cajas que subiría al gran salón pero se sorprendió al encontrar esa caja sin rotular; todas las demás cajas que había subido tenían etiqueta menos esa.

Bella tomó la caja y la llevo cerca de la ventana. No era una caja grande sino más bien pequeña y demasiado ligera. Siendo curiosa por naturaleza, la joven le quito el polvo de encima y la abrió. No fue capaz de reprimir el sonido de asombro que salió de su boca al notar que dentro de la caja, perfectamente doblado y bajo una infinidad de papel de China, se encontraba el vestido más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Bella sacó el vestido y se acercó a la ventana. El vestido era largo, de seda; un vestido de noche obviamente, de un color dorado con aplicaciones negras en el corset y cintas negras rodeando la cintura; la parte baja del vestido tenía una capa de alguna tela que la joven no supo identificar pero que a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana mostraba un centenar de destellos brillantes. Parecía un vestido de la realeza y la muchacha supo que definitivamente ese vestido no podía ser de su madre. Caroline era una mujer hermosa y bien conservada para su edad pero el vestido en si era un tanto revelador, sin mangas y bastante escotado, para nada el estilo de su madre.

Bella notó con satisfacción que el vestido parecía ser de su talla y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a su habitación con el vestido en manos dispuesta a probárselo. Ya en su habitación, la joven se regodeaba con la imagen de sí misma en el espejo. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección; la delicada tela se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la joven imaginó que lo único que podía complementar ese vestido sería un par de largos guantes negros. Con una sonrisa, Bella se dio cuenta que ese vestido seria el perfecto para su futura graduación.

Un sonido sordo y un grito ahogado la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la joven se giró mirando a su madre en el marco de la puerta. El libro que su madre seguramente sostenía en sus manos cinco segundos antes permanecía tirado en el piso.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?- preguntó su madre completamente lívida.

- Estaba en una caja sin etiquetar en el sótano

- No puedo creer que lo guardara – murmuró Caroline con los ojos azules completamente anegados en llanto.

- ¿Hablas de papa? Obviamente el vestido no es tuyo aunque dudo que esto fuera de papá – exclamó la joven con incredulidad y confundida ante la reacción de su madre ante el vestido

Caroline Forbes cerró los ojos y tras dar un gran suspiro, los abrió de nuevo enfrentándose a la mirada azul claro de su amada hija – "No, definitivamente no es de tu padre, ni mío… pero, creo que es momento de que sepas ciertas cosas Bella, permíteme un segundo- diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación solo para volver unos segundos después con un sobre grueso en sus manos.

- Siéntate Bella por favor- la joven se sentó en la cama curiosa por saber qué es lo que su madre tenía que decirle; pocas veces había visto a su madre tan seria como ahora - Tu padre quería decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que nunca encontró el momento adecuado para hacerlo…. O quizá simplemente nunca lo hizo porque no quería que cambiaras la opinión que tenías sobre el…. O de mí –

_D&E_

- _No puedo creer que en verdad vayas a hacer esto. -_

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué me case o que me case antes que tú? – preguntó Damon a Ric. Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman y Lorenzo O´brien habían sido los mejores amigos desde la universidad y se conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo es por eso que Ric no podía creer como su mejor amigo podía siquiera pensar en cometer semejante estupidez._

- _No te puedes casar con Caroline – dijo finalmente Enzo mientras veía a Damon colocarse el saco de su traje. _

- _¿y por qué no? – Damon se colocaba la corbata tan tranquilo como siempre, no como se esperaría a un hombre a tan solo horas de casarse. – Caroline es una buena chica, chispeante y llena de vivacidad. Será una buena esposa. -_

_Ric y Enzo intercambiaron una mirada antes de enfocar los ojos nuevamente en su amigo. – Si y una clásica tonta y superficial rubia sin cerebro… vaya, dices que es buena, incluso podría ser la madre Teresa en persona pero nada de eso sería relevante si tú al menos la amaras! – _

- _Eso es lo menos importante, Ric. El amor no siempre debe dictar lo que hacemos y sinceramente es un sentimiento que comienzo a pensar no se hizo para mi… De todos modos, este matrimonio es un mero trámite para obtener la herencia de mi padre y Caroline lo sabe. Yo consigo la herencia y ella se vuelve rica…todos ganamos._

_Enzo suspiro fuertemente, nada parecía convencer a su impulsivo amigo de evitar cometer el peor error de su vida así que recurrió a su último recurso._

- _Damon, Elena…_

- _Elena ya no está más en mi vida, decidió irse y no va a volver.- interrumpió tajante Damon sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón ante la sola mención del amor de su vida._

- _Se fue porque no le dejaste más opción ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre todo o nada contigo viejo? – exclamo Ric con un dejo de esperanza en su voz._

- _Ella lo decidió así y ya está hecho, me caso hoy y punto. Si no tienen nada mejor que decirme entonces mejor ni vayan al registro civil, fácilmente me puedo conseguir otros testigos.- exclamó Damon saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a su carro._

_Enzo y Ric no tuvieron más alternativa que ir tras el sabiendo que la única persona con el poder de hacerlo cambiar de opinión se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de ahí y totalmente ajena de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer el joven de ojos azules._

_D&E_

Damo_n Salvatore había conocido a Elena Gilbert prácticamente toda su vida; la niña se había mudado con sus padres y su hermano menor a Mystic Falls cuando Damon tenía 10 años y la niñita solo 4 e inmediatamente se habida vuelto una constante en su vida. Si bien al principio solo la veía como la molesta amiguita de su hermano menor Stefan que parecía querer seguirlo a todos los lados, conforme fue creciendo la jovencita de brillante cabello lacio y castaño y bellísimos ojos del color del chocolate poco a poco se había ido colando en su vida, convirtiéndose en su amiga y cómplice de travesuras; la mayoría de ellas dirigidas a Stefan._

_Su relación había comenzado a cambiar conforme ambos fueron entrando a la adolescencia; Damon había sido quien le diera a Elena su primer beso cuando ella había cumplido los 14 años y siendo el ya un hombre de 20 había preferido mantener su distancia, ya que la adolescente era demasiado despierta para su edad y el estando tan lleno de hormonas hubiera terminado en prisión por ceder antes sus más primitivos deseos. El joven de ojos azules y cabello negro se había alejado pero no por completo y fue testigo de la transformación de niña a mujer de la muchacha. De ser una niñita demasiado flaca y demasiado alta para su edad, Elena había florecido en una mujercita hermosa con su largo y brillante cabello castaño cayéndole en la espalda en lacias hebras, con unos senos generosos, los labios más antojables que Damon había visto en su vida y los más bellos ojos del color de chocolate que nunca fallaban en expresar su vivacidad y curiosidad por la vida. _

_Todo había comenzado a cambiar cuando ella cumplió los 17 años y había entrado a la preparatoria; Para ese entonces Damon ya se encontraba en la Universidad pero con total asombro se dio cuenta que ninguna de las chicas de su edad parecían llamarle la atención como esta chica de preparatoria que se paseaba siempre en su uniforme de porrista estudiando con Stefan._

_No había duda, la joven parecía haberlo hechizado y tan perdido estaba el joven en sus contemplaciones hacia la chica que no se percataba que Elena se sentía por igual atraída hacia él. Y no era solo la atracción física lo que sentía la joven, la cual era bastante considerando que Elena jamás había visto en su vida hombre más sexy y guapo de Damon; vamos que ni siquiera Stefan, que era el galán de la preparatoria podía llegarle a los talones a su hermano mayor. No, no era solo eso; Elena estaba enamorada de Damon pues siempre había estado para ella cuando lo había necesitado; desde los momentos tontos cuando sus compañeritos la molestaban en la escuela, hasta cuando le habían roto el corazón por primera vez, incluso, cuando su padre había muerto un año atrás. El siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa aun cuando ella creía estar muriendo de tristeza. _

_Ni siquiera Stefan podía entender como Elena siendo su mejor amiga tenía más conexión con su propio hermano que con él. Nadie podía entender como dos personas con tanta diferencia de edad y tan distintas entre sí, siendo Elena como una luz en la misma oscuridad que era la vida de Damon, podían llevarse tan bien._

_Y había sido por esa conexión por la que una noche, en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de Elena, ambos habían cedido a la pasión que los consumía por dentro desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. Elena se convirtió en Su Elena y Damon en Su Damon y no hubo poder humano que los separara a partir de entonces. Claro está, hasta que la misma terquedad que los caracterizaba a ambos entró en juego. _

_Habían estado juntos ya cinco años cuando los problemas comenzaron a surgir, problemas irrelevantes que habían crecido como una bola de nieve. La pasión jamás había cedido en su relación, el problema era que esa pasión siempre estaba ahí, ya fuera teniendo relaciones sexuales como peleando. Una pelea entre ellos jamás era pequeña y las cosas se habían salido de control al grado que Elena terminó por irse a vivir a Nueva York dejando a Damon con un anillo de compromiso que la chica jamás tuvo oportunidad de ver. _

_Eso había pasado hace 8 meses y ahora mientras Damon le ponía otro anillo a una mujer que no era Elena, su mente y su corazón traicionero no dejan de pensar en otra mujer, de cabellos castaños y no rubios, de ojos cafés y no azules… una mujer a la cual nunca más le haría el amor y cuya sonrisa jamás volvería a ver…. O eso creía él. _

_D&E_

_El matrimonio con Caroline había estado bien los primeros meses, quizá el primer año. Ambos sabían que solo se trataba de un negocio, o al menos Damon lo sabía; lo que él no sabía era que Caroline en verdad se había enamorado de él. La joven había estado enamorada desde antes de casarse y cuando él le propuso el trato, porque eso le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que sería esto, un trato, la joven rubia no dudo en aceptar pensando que tal vez la convivencia diaria haría que el joven de ojos azules lograra amarla, amarla como sabia amado a esa otra joven cuyo nombre sabía muy bien de tantas veces que había oído que Damon mencionaba en sueños._

_A Caroline se le partía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba salir de los labios de su marido el nombre odiado de otra mujer y aun que no conocía a profundidad la historia de ese antiguo amor, sabía los grandes detalles; ella lo había dejado y el había quedado destrozado. Lo que más le dolía a la joven rubia era saber que ni siquiera podía llamarse en verdad la mujer de Damon; era su esposa sí, pero ¿su mujer?, eso nunca lo había sido. Astutamente Damon había logrado evadir que intimaran aun cuando compartían la cama noche tras noche. _

_Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta, pero el joven matrimonio comenzó a caer en una rutina tediosa y monótona que de a poco, les iba amargando la vida. _

_Damon seguía frecuentando a sus amigos pero esas visitas se limitaban a una o quizá dos veces al mes y fue precisamente en una de esas salidas que Damon se llevó la sorpresa de su vida._

_Enzo había citado a Ric y Damon en su departamento exigiéndoles que fuesen vestidos formalmente y sin mayor explicación. Ric llevó a su prometida Jenna, una muy buena amiga de los jóvenes pero prácticamente le prohibió a Damon llevar a su esposa. _

_Damon entró en el departamento con Ric y Jenna pisándole los talones, e inmediatamente se dirigió a su sillón favorito – Ahora sí, me puedes explicar ¿para qué demonios nos hiciste vestir de traje y me pediste que no trajera a Caroline? Debiste haber visto el drama que me hizo por no poder venir y la sarta de mentiras que le tuve que inventar- reclamó un muy molesto Damon a Enzo, quien solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

- _En primer lugar, no te hagas el enojado que sé que tú eres el más feliz de haberte sacado de tu casa un viernes por la noche y de librarte de la amargada de tu esposa, a quien por cierto, me importa muy poco que le haya dado una embolia del enojo y en segundo lugar, tendríamos que estar ciegos para no ver lo miserable que eres en tu matrimonio, pero como eres tan necio y orgulloso para pedir un divorcio, se nos hizo más fácil intentar sacarte de esa miseria aunque fuera por unas horas- contestó sonriente Enzo._

- _Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, estamos vestidos así porque iremos al baile anual de los Mikaelson. – agrego Ric un tanto avergonzado._

_La cara de Damon cambio en un segundo ante la mención del lugar al que irían. Ese baile había sido una tradición entre ellos desde hacía casi 8 años pero Damon había dejado de ir los últimos dos desde que Elena se había ido. Era algo que ellos hacían juntos siendo conocidos de uno de los integrantes de la familia; Klaus Mikaelson también había estudiado con ellos en la universidad y aunque no era de su más íntimo círculo de amigos le tenían alta estima al joven rubio._

- _No creo que sea buena idea, no he ido a ese baile desde que… era su fiesta favorita- exclamó en voz baja Damon agachando la cabeza. De pronto una voz por demás conocida inundo el lugar._

- _Aun es mi favorita._

_¡Dios mío! ¿Elena?_

_Damon alzo la cabeza de golpe llenándosele la mirada de Elena. Elena ahí parada, en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole como antes con esa sonrisa a la vez tierna y seductora, con el cabello cayéndole en suaves rizos hacia un lado._

_Sin disimulo alguno el joven recorrió a Elena con la mirada. Más de dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la viera y la joven se veía aún más hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un ceñido vestido dorado con negro que relucía como si tuviera un millar de diamantes pegados a la tela. El vestido se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel o aún mejor, como su propia piel, como si la tela estuviera pintada sobre su cuerpo. El escote era profundo, revelando quizá demasiado una piel que él conocía a la perfección y que ya solo podía ver en su mente… y estaba rematado con un par de guantes negros que envolvían sus delgados brazos haciéndola ver aún más bella y elegante de lo que podía recordar haberla visto jamás._

_Elena había gastado casi todo el salario de un mes en ese atuendo; había sido un pequeño lujo del cual se había arrepentido inmediatamente pero ahora, viendo la intensa mirada de esos cristalinos ojos azules que extrañaba a horrores, Elena supo que había valido la pena gastar hasta el último centavo en el vestido. _

_Damon se levantó del sillón aun sin poder despegar los ojos de Elena._

- _Siempre me gustó como te veías con traje Damon – las palabras dichas por la joven trajeron de vuelta a Damon, quien inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual con la castaña y se dirigió a Enzo._

- _Enzo, no creo que esto sea buena idea._

- _Hombre relájate, solo es una pequeña cena entre viejos amigos. – respondió el hombre de cabello oscuro sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. - ¿nos vamos? Aún tengo que recoger a mi cita en el camino. _

_Damon volvió la mirada a Elena y recordó la acalorada discusión que había tenido con su esposa horas antes, y como si la invocase, su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Damon saco el teléfono y vio en la pantalla el número de Caroline. _

- _¿Listo para irnos Damon? – el levantó la mirada para encontrar a una sonriente Elena extendiendo una delicada mano enguantada hacia él._

- _Por supuesto- Damon apagó el celular y salió con ellos del departamento. _

_…._

_Damon recorrió la mesa con la mirada y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado estar así de relajado con sus amigos; la nostalgia lo golpeo con fuerza en ese momento. Elena sonreía despreocupada, sentada a su izquierda, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Ric. _

_La única vez que los ojos de Damon se despegaron de Elena fue cuando veía el menú. Si algo había extrañado Elena más que nada era la sensación de tener la mirada ardiente y azul de Damon fija en ella. Elena levantó la mirada hacia el joven fundiendo sus ojos chocolate con el mar cristalino de sus ojos._

_La joven discretamente tomó la mano de Damon por debajo de la mesa y el joven le respondió apretando su mano, mientras sus miradas seguían fusionadas y sonrisas cómplices aparecieron en sus rostros. Ambos supieron entonces que se encontraban de nuevo en su hogar. Uno con el otro._

_….._

- _¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Damon extendiendo su mano a la joven castaña-_

- _Creí que nunca me lo pedirías – respondió la chica levantándose y tomando la mano del ojiazul._

_Al momento que sus cuerpos se tocaron una descarga eléctrica los sacudió a ambos y sin darse siquiera cuenta, se acercaron aún más uno al otro, mucho más de lo estrictamente apropiado para ese tipo de bailes pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles. Lo único importante en ese momento era estar cerca el uno del otro, tocarse, embeberse el uno del otro como si en eso se les fuera la vida. _

_Ese baile se convirtió en dos…tres, los jóvenes perdieron la cuenta sumidos en la inmensa felicidad de estar con el otro. No hablaban no era necesario, con miradas se decían todo y a la vez nada._

- _¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto ella en silencio a través de su mirada_

_Damon la aferró por la cintura atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo y hundiendo su cara en su cuello el joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, tan levemente que solo Elena pudo notarlo._

_….._

- _¿Te llevo a tu casa? – le preguntó Damon a Elena cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar_

- _De hecho me estoy quedando en un hotel – respondió la joven con una tímida sonrisa_

- _Yo te llevo entonces. _

_…._

_Se suponía que el la llevaría al hotel y se encaminaría a su casa dejando esto como un encuentro entre dos viejos amigos que hacía mucho tiempo no se veían; en vez de eso, terminaron en la habitación del hotel de Elena…en su cama._

_La espalda de Elena toco la cama, aun sintiendo el fuego de beso de Damon en sus labios. Una parte de su consciencia le decía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no estaba bien, finalmente Damon su Damon, ya no era suyo sino de otra mujer, pero en cuanto los labios demandantes de Damon volvieron a unirse a los suyos, Elena perdió la batalla ante su consciencia y perdió todo pensamiento coherente. _

_Damon bajo la cabeza besándole el cuello, la garganta y aún más hacia sus pechos. El hermoso vestido de Elena y el elegante traje negro de Damon yacían tirados en el suelo junto con gran parte de la ropa con la que habían llegado. _

_El joven levanto la cabeza regresando a los labios de la joven; su beso era intenso, apasionado, ¡Dios como había extrañado hacer el amor! Pero hacerle el amor a ella, solo a ella. El joven volvió a bajar deteniéndose un largo momento en el plano vientre de la chica, bajo aún más besando con adoración cada centímetro de piel que iba recorriendo, la cadera, la pierna, el muslo, la rodilla, hasta llegar a los tobillos, solo para seguir el camino a la inversa en la otra pierna. _

_Elena no soportaba más y tomando al joven de los hombros rodó quedando encima de Damon. Sus labios inmediatamente reclamaron los del hombre en un beso frenético y apasionado; Elena quería, necesitaba que sus besos fueran los únicos que él recordara por siempre. La joven se separó un momento observando que los ojos azules de Damon parecían en ese momento negros, producto de la pasión y muy despacio, la joven se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba encima, y que débilmente tapaba el centro de su ser. _

_Damon invirtió posiciones de nuevo y fue esta vez el quien se separó de la joven para deshacerse del pantalón y Elena le observo divertida al verlo batallar para quitarse el cinturón, el pantalón y los boxers. _

_Damon se colocó encima de ella de nuevo y el contacto completo de piel con piel los hizo estremecerse de nuevo. La joven abrió las piernas y con ellas le rodeo la cintura. Damon se detuvo un momento, solo un brevísimo momento mirando fijamente a Elena a los ojos, haciendo una muda pregunta. La joven asintió y Damon entró rápidamente en ella. Elena estaba lista, lo había estado desde que lo había visto en el departamento de Enzo así que no les tomo demasiado tiempo comenzar sus movimientos con sincronía. Si esto era un sueño, Damon no quería despertar jamás de él. _

_…._

_La habitación era ya un desorden. No era de extrañar siempre había sido así. De algún modo, Damon y Elena terminaron en el piso. La lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba tirada en el suelo formando ángulos de luz extraños y las sabanas y almohadas yacían en la alfombra también. _

_Ambos jóvenes se comían a besos y es que es Elena sabia tan dulce, más dulce que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese probado en su vida. Damon entrelazo sus manos con las de la morena sujetándoselas a un lado de su cabeza y arremetió profundamente en ella. Damon necesitaba que Elena lo sintiera muy dentro de ella, que recordara esto por siempre. _

_…_

- _Esto fue un error Damon_

- _Tal vez pero ha sido el mejor error de mi vida Lena._

_Ambos jóvenes permanecían acostados, en sus costados, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Sus respiraciones y corazones tratando de volver a su ritmo habitual. Damon acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la joven y Elena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la caricia, sin embargo su propia mano se cerró sobre la del joven retirando la mano y tocando la argolla de matrimonio que el joven portaba._

- _Estas casado Damon, ¿lo olvidas? - Susurro la joven con tristeza_

- _ No hagas esto Elena, no te despidas – exclamó el atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él y besándola con desesperación. – Yo aún te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo ¿tu si?_

- _Jamás _

_…_

_Elena abrió los ojos sintiendo la tenue respiración de Damon tras ella. Un brazo del joven la aferraba por la cintura como si temiera, aun en sueños, que la joven desapareciera en cualquier momento. Elena no supo en que momento ambos se habían quedado dormidos y trató de recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que se habían hecho el uno al otro en la cama, en el piso, contra la pared. Una sonrisa acudió a su rostro al sentir a ese hombre recostado a su lado. ¡Dios como lo amaba! Como había sido tan tonta por no quedarse a luchar por él, por su amor. Una lengua traviesa comenzó a recorrerle la espalda y Elena supo que Damon había despertado._

- _Buenos días- exclamó ella antes de soltar un grito ahogado al sentir la mano de Damon bajar entre sus piernas. - ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? _

_Por toda respuesta el hombre intensificó su toque provocando que Elena se rodara girando sobre su espalda. _

_Sus miradas se fundieron de nuevo en la otra y esta vez Damon penetro en ella con movimientos suaves y controlados. Esta vez harían el amor despacio._

- _No puedo quedarme_

- _Y yo no puedo irme_

- _Entonces quédate…. Quédate conmigo lo más que puedas._

_…._

_Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la habitación de hotel todo ese día y una noche más, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Elena tenía que regresar a Nueva York y Damon tenía que quedarse en Mystic Falls. No se dijeron adiós, solo te amo y así, sin más ambos se alejaron nuevamente llevándose una vez más, el corazón del otro en sus manos._

_…_

- _¿Dónde estuviste? – fue lo primero que dijo Caroline al ver a su esposo entrar a casa._

- _Con Enzo – fue lo único que dijo Damon pasando de largo hacia su habitación._

_Caroline sintió el corazón rompérsele en mil pedazos al darse cuenta que su esposo le mentía. Había ido a buscar a Enzo a su departamento y lo había visto entrar y salir sin Damon a su lado. Su esposo había estado con otra mujer, se notaba a leguas si el distintivo aroma a un perfume que no era el suyo era indicación. Otra mujer y en su mente, solo había una mujer con la que él podría haberla engañado._

_…_

- _He estado pensando y creo que deberíamos tener un hijo- Damon se quedó de una pieza al escuchar a Caroline decir esas palabras._

- _Nunca has querido hijos, ¿de donde vienen ahora esas ganas de ser madre? - pregunto con cuidado el joven. _

- _No quiero esperar hasta los 30 para tener un hijo._

_La mirada que Damon le dirigió le congelo las venas. _

- _Un hijo nunca estuvo en el acuerdo matrimonial. Si quieres tener un hijo, vas a tener que divorciarte de mí y buscarte alguien dispuesto a tener hijos contigo.- ahora fue el turno de Caroline de quedarse de una pieza ante sus palabras. _

_Damon no solo no quería tener hijos, no quería tener hijos con ella._

_D&E_

_18 meses después._

_Caroline no se divorció de Damon aun cuando él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. La joven también era orgullosa y prefería casi vivir un infierno con su indiferente esposo a ceder y darle el divorcio que claramente el deseaba._

_Damon cada vez se sentía más abrumado; no había sabido nada de Elena desde la última vez que la había visto, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra y eso aunado a la constante cantaleta de Caroline por querer formar una familia lo tenía al borde de la locura._

- _Tienes que venir a mi casa, Damon – _

_Damon escucho con claridad la voz de Enzo por teléfono y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien; su amigo era demasiado transparente para poder ocultar cosas relevantes._

- _¿Pasa algo? ¿está todo bien?- pregunto Damon ansioso._

- _Solo, por favor ven inmediatamente, es importante. – Damon se quedó viendo el teléfono cuando Enzo le colgó sin decir más. Un minuto después subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa de su amigo._

_…._

_Cuando Damon llego se extrañó de ver a Enzo en la entrada de su edificio y no esperándolo dentro._

- _¿Qué era eso urgente? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Damon acercándose a su amigo._

- _Toma. – contesto el entregándole las llaves del departamento- sube y lo veras por ti mismo. _

- _Pero… - _

- _Todo estará bien, solo sube- le interrumpió el joven alejándose inmediatamente._

_Damon sintió un mal presentimiento al tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría al piso de Enzo y con manos temblorosas metió la llave en el cerrojo._

_El joven esperaba todo, todo menos la visión que apareció ante sus ojos. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Elena; su Elena._

_La sonrisa que inmediatamente apareció en su rostro se desvaneció lentamente al ver el aspecto de Elena. No había duda, era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Esta joven frente a él tenía la misma altura, pero definitivamente la joven había perdido peso…. Demasiado. Aun cuando Elena siempre había sido delgada, la chica estaba prácticamente en los huesos. El brillo de su piel se había apagado y en su rostro, profundas ojeras parecían esconder la chispa en sus ojos cafés. _

_¿Dios que le ha pasado? Se preguntó Damon acercándose lentamente a la joven. _

_Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven y solo entonces Damon se dio cuenta que su cabeza se encontraba totalmente cubierta por una pañoleta y un sombrerito. _

- _Elena, ¿Qué… - _

- _No hay forma fácil de decir esto así que lo diré como es… me estoy muriendo Damon. – respondió la joven con una mirada triste._

_Damon se dio cuenta entonces que su corazón si podía romperse aún más…_

- _¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- exclamo el en un susurro, sin creer lo que la joven decía, lo que el mismo veía._

- _Cáncer.- dijo ella simplemente y Damon no soporto más la distancia y corrió a abrazarla. _

_¡Por Dios! Su cuerpo estaba casi esquelético y Damon casi pudo jurar que sentía todos y cada uno de los huesos de la chica._

_Damon noto un leve movimiento a su derecha y fue cuando notó el pequeño bultito en el sillón al lado de ellos. Como en trance, el joven se separó de la joven y se acercó lentamente a la pequeña silla para bebes y se arrodilló frente a ella. La bebe dentro de ella estaba profundamente dormida y Damon noto que era una niña gracias a la diadema que cubría parte de los castaños cabellos en su cabecita._

_Damon extendió su mano y toco suavemente la mejilla de la bebe. Nunca creyó que pudiese existir tal perfección en una persona. Al contacto, la bebe se removió en su sueño y por un muy breve momento abrió los ojos. Damon no creyó poder sorprenderse más. Los ojos de la bebe eran de un increíble color azul…un color idéntico a los suyos._

- _Su nombre es Isabella- le dijo suavemente Elena- Ella es…_

- _Sé exactamente quien es ella – contesto sonriéndole a la joven._

_…._

_Elena le contó a Damon sobre su enfermedad. Dos meses después de haber regresado a Nueva York, la joven se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada y fue la más feliz del mundo, incluso había pensado regresar a Mystic Falls y darle la noticia a Damon, sin importarle si con eso le arruinaba el matrimonio, pero antes de poder hacer eso, los estudios que le habían hecho para comprobar el estado del embarazo, habían arrojado un resultado imprevisto. La joven tenía cáncer de seno en una etapa no tan inicial y si quería intentar combatirlo, tenían que comenzar con el tratamiento de quimioterapia cuanto antes, lo cual significaba tener que perder al bebe. _

_Elena se había negado y había preferido anteponer la vida de su hija antes que la suya, lo cual la había llevado a la situación en que ahora se encontraba: con el cáncer demasiado avanzado como para poder intentar eliminarlo de su cuerpo. A Elena no le quedaba demasiado tiempo._

- _Quiero que este contigo Damon. Mi familia no será capaz de amarla como sé que lo harás tú. Me parte el alma saber que no podre verla crecer pero al menos me iré tranquila sabiendo que la amaras tanto como yo._

_Por toda respuesta Damon la abrazo fuertemente, mientras ambos velaban el tranquilo sueño de su hija._

_…_

_Damon no tardó en hacer los arreglos. Regreso a su antigua casa familiar y se trasladó ahí con Elena y la niña. Contarlo todo a Caroline había sido lo más difícil. La joven esposa no podía entender cómo es que la abandonaba por otra mujer, que de la nada había reaparecido en su vida en su casi lecho de muerte y con una hija ni más ni menos. _

_Caroline no le había facilitado las cosas e incluso le amenazo con pedir el divorcio si lo hacía, pero a Damon no podía importarle menos. Lo único importante para el eran Elena y su hija. _

_…_

_Apenas llevaba 4 meses viviendo con Damon pero la joven ya notaba grandes cambios. De algún modo estaban siendo la familia que Elena siempre soñó tener con Damon. Elena comenzó a ganar peso gracias a toda la comida que Damon se empeñaba en darle de comer e incluso su cabello comenzaba a crecer. Damon solía bromearla diciéndole que parecía un French Poodle con un muy mal corte._

_Isabella ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos e incluso había dicho su primera palabra siendo Papa. Elena no podía estar más feliz._

_Aun cuando Elena había ganado peso, Damon sabía que cada día que pasaba la joven se debilitaba aún más._

_Una de las noches en que regresaba del trabajo, Elena sorprendió a Damon cocinándole una deliciosa cena y preparando el ambiente para una cena romántica. _

- _Hazme el amor. – le pidió ella mirándolo intensamente- Hazme el amor una vez más-_

- _Lena, ¿te sientes bien como para hacer esto?- pregunto el dudoso._

- _Nunca me he sentido mejor para hacer esto… lo necesito, te necesito._

_Damon no necesito oír, tomo a la joven en brazos y la llevo corriendo a la habitación. La joven pesaba mucho menos de lo que esperaba, pero Damon trato de no pensar en eso. El joven la lleno de besos por todos lados e intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de que podía sentirle todos los huesos. Damon quería ser lento, realmente hacerle el amor pero Elena tenía otros planes; sus besos eran demandantes, frenéticos, desesperados y Damon no tardo en ponerse a tono con la pasión de Elena; sin embargo, cuando el joven entró en ella, Damon enterró la cabeza en el hueco de la garganta de la joven, para que Elena no notara las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos._

_…_

_La condición de Elena comenzó a decaer rápidamente después de unas cuantas semanas. Elena no quería permanecer en el hospital, por lo que los doctores se habían limitado a darle analgésicos fuertes para calmar el dolor que ahora sufría; sin embargo, las pastillas no eran suficientes y los doctores no le daban más de una semana. Damon dejó a Isabella al cuidado de Jenna y Ric para poder pasar el tiempo suficiente con Elena, esperando el final. _

- _Damon…_

- _Aquí estoy corazón, - contestó acostándose al lado de Elena en la cama. La voz de la chica sonaba débil cuando volvió a hablarle._

- _Quiero que Bella sepa… que yo fui el amor de tu vida…_

_Damon cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de no llorar, pero sus traicioneros ojos se rehusaban a obedecer. _

- _Dime que me amas.- susurro débilmente Elena._

- _Te amo más que a mi vida, Elena y juro que te amaré por siempre._

_La voz de Damon se quebró con la última palabra mientras los ojos cafés de Elena se cerraban por última vez. _

_D&E_

_Un mes completo pasó antes que Damon fuese a ver a su esposa. Caroline abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver el aspecto de Damon. Se veía terrible, ojeroso, como si hubiese envejecido 10 años de golpe. _

- _Hola Caroline_

- _Hola- susurro la joven rubia cuando de pronto, percibió un ligero movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo. Sus ojos azules, tan distintos a los de Damon, descendieron por el costado del joven hasta detenerse en la pequeña figura de cabellos castaños que se aferraba a la mano de Damon._

- _Caroline, ella es Isabella _

_A la mención de su nombre la niña alzo la mirada y Caroline no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido de sorpresa. Un par de cristalinos ojos azules, idénticos a los del hombre que a pesar de todo seguía amando la miraban con curiosidad. _

- _Vine a darte esta carta y a pedir perdón… entramos en este matrimonio por razones equivocadas y ahora me doy cuenta de eso. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, te falle como esposo; no espero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho Care, y si aún quieres seguir con el trámite de divorcio lo entenderé- Damon tomó en brazo a la niña – pero si crees que puedes perdonarme y estas dispuesta a darme y darnos una segunda oportunidad, esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora. Mi hija y mi promesa de tratar de resarcir todo el daño que te causé por el resto de mi vida._

_Caroline observó al hombre y a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Ansiaba ser madre; ansiaba ser madre desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora la oportunidad de serlo de una niña que si bien no llevaba su sangre pero que poco sabia del tormento que habían vivido sus padres, tocaba a su puerta. _

_D&E_

Isabella Salvatore no podía contener su llanto. Su madre – Caroline- estaba hecha un llanto también pero en el fondo y de algún modo, Bella siempre lo supo. Rara vez Caroline hablaba de su nacimiento o de sus primeros meses de vida y aunque ambas tenían los ojos azules, el tono era completamente distinto.

Elena siempre se había preguntado porque no había sacado el brillante rubio cabello de su madre o el lustroso cabello negro de su padre, sin embargo, sabía que Damon había sido su padre. El innegable color idéntico de sus ojos con el de su padre no podía ser solo una coincidencia.

- Yo… no sé qué decir…. – exclamo Bella aun sumida en el llanto.

- Con el tiempo Damon me contó toda la historia; uno creería que sería difícil escucharlo hablar sobre la otra mujer en su vida, pero logre entenderlo, a él y a la magnitud de sus sentimientos por Elena. No puedo quejarme, porque tú, mi querida hija, nos cambiaste la vida. Damon logró amarme a su modo, pero siempre supe que Elena había sido el amor de su vida, ese que te consume y te deja marcado para siempre… La amaba demasiado, aunque bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo intenso que podía ser tu padre.

Bella miró a su madre, sintiendo el peso del amor que Caroline le tenía no solo a ella, una hija no de sangre a quien había elegido amar, sino también la extensión del amor que le tuvo a su padre.

- En este sobre esta tu certificado de nacimiento y los papeles de adopción que firmé. Adentro también está la carta que me dejo Elena…voy a dejarte un momento para que la leas.

Bella vio a su madre salir e inmediatamente sacó la carta escrita por Elena.

_Querida Caroline: _

_Supongo que la mejor manera de comenzar esta carta seria con un perdón sincero y de corazón, pero pedir perdón implica arrepentimiento y en este momento, sentada en la cama y sabiendo que quizá esta sea la última carta que escriba en la vida, me siento incapaz de decir lo siento, simplemente porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice en su momento. _

_Para cuando leas esto, ya habrás conocido a Isabella. ¿Cómo puedo entonces arrepentirme de algo que provocó que ella viniera a este mundo? Solo podría llamarle justicia divina al hecho de que tu podrás verla crecer y convertirse en la asombrosa mujer que se está destinada a ser y a que tu podrás pasar el resto de la vida con el hombre que ambas tuvimos el privilegio de llegar a amar._

_Te pido de todo corazón, que ayudes a Damon a criarla. El no podrá hacerlo solo… no debe hacerlo solo. Isabella debe crecer en el seno de una familia normal como la que Damon no tuvo. El perdió a su madre muy joven y ese hecho lo marcó para siempre, no deseo que Bella sufra lo mismo. _

_Caroline, Isabella no me recordará. Antes sus ojos, tu serás la única madre que ella conozca. Es un gran poder y una gran responsabilidad la que tendrás en tus manos. Puedes estar molesta con los adultos que te lastimaron y traicionaron, lo merecemos. Isabella, por el contrario, no tiene culpa alguna de los errores de sus padres. Ella es lo mejor de ambos, de Damon y de mí y merece ser amada y querida. Ella es tu oportunidad de experimentar el amor incondicional en tu vida. Yo fui lo suficientemente afortunada para vivirlo dos veces, con Bella y con Damon. Es tu turno ahora. _

_Cuando pienso en ti Caroline y en la elección que te ponemos en frente y en la decisión que espero que tomes, me lleno de admiración por ti. Sé que eres mejor persona que nosotros. Damon te necesitará más que nunca. Tendrás que recordarle como ser un ser humano y no el insensible e indiferente que estoy segura querrá convertirse en cuanto suceda lo inevitable. _

_No dejes que él se muera por dentro Caroline, Haz que no pase un solo día sin que abrace a Bella y le dé un beso._

_Atesora cada beso y abrazo que Bella te dé a ti, porque cada uno de ellos será una expresión de mi infinita gratitud hacia ti. _

_Con cariño, _

_Elena._

Bella sintió sus ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo al terminar de leer la carta. Caroline había hecho todo eso por ella; siempre había sido la mejor madre que pudo desear y no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida. Su madre, su verdadera madre también la había amado infinitamente al grado de sacrificar su vida porque ella naciera y su padre, Damon había sido el mejor padre del mundo…. Era una lástima que la vida se lo hubiera arrebatado tan pronto, pero al menos ahora entendía por qué siempre parecía haber una tristeza oculta en sus bellos ojos azules.

La joven levanto el sobre donde estaban los documentos y un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo. Bella lo levantó y no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido.

Era una fotografía y en ella aparecían 3 personas: Isabella misma siendo una bebé de meses, Damon su padre y Elena, su madre. La fotografía había sido tomada durante la época en que su madre había mostrado una breve mejoría.

- ¡Dios, soy idéntica a ella!

**N/A: Hola, aqui llegando con otro fic de un solo capitulo para participar en el reto ONE TRUE PAIRING del foro __****"The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Espero les guste y me sigan teniendo paciencia con NEVER LET ME GO, juro que tratare de actualiza**r pronto. Por otro lado si esta historia les gusta, no olviden dejar un review y votar por ella a partir del 1 de AGOSTO. Mil gracias.

**_Lizzy_**


End file.
